The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for treating subterranean formations (e.g., drilling well bores in subterranean formations).
Treatment fluids can be used in a variety of subterranean treatment operations. As used herein, the terms “treat,” “treatment,” “treating,” and grammatical equivalents thereof refer to any subterranean operation that uses a fluid in conjunction with achieving a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. Use of these terms does not imply any particular action by the treatment fluid. Illustrative treatment operations can include, for example, fracturing operations, gravel packing operations, acidizing operations, scale dissolution and removal, consolidation operations, and the like.
For example, a drilling fluid, or “mud” which a drilling fluid is also often called, is a treatment fluid that is circulated in a well bore as the well bore is being drilled to facilitate the drilling operation. The various functions of a drilling fluid include removing drill cuttings from the well bore, cooling and lubricating the drill bit, aiding in support of the drill pipe and drill bit, and providing a hydrostatic head to maintain the integrity of the well bore walls and prevent well blowouts.
Specific drilling fluid systems are often selected to optimize a drilling operation in accordance with the characteristics of a particular geological formation. Some subterranean formations can be adversely affected by certain types of drilling fluids. One example of a formation that can be adversely affected by certain types of drilling fluids is a water-sensitive formation, such as a shale formation. Invert emulsion-based muds or drilling fluids (also called invert drilling muds or invert muds or fluids) are sometimes used in subterranean drilling operations, particularly where water-based fluids may be undesirable. However, they are increasingly subjected to greater environmental restrictions and performance and cost demands. The complexities and unpredictability of the interaction and behavior of the fluid components with each other and with the conditions encountered during drilling makes meeting these demands challenging.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.